Punctuality, Mate
by SushiChica
Summary: What started as a firey argument between uptight Angelina Johnson and easygoing Fred Weasley over his severe lack of punctuality to Quidditch practices as of late turns into something else entirely. AngelinaxFred ONESHOT


Hmm kay, am I the only one who's noticed a MAJOR lack of Fred/Angelina shipping support around here? I don't know, but I've always thought that they make the most adorable couple, ever since the whole Yule Ball thing…I mean, I love Ron/Herm as well, and well…I'm not quite sure who Harry should go with…well…I'm leaning towards Ginny...okay I really like Harry/Ginny… but really, there are way too little Angelina/Fred centered fics around. I mean, I've seen some totally unique couplings in this category (Snape/Hermione comes to mind…I'm not gonna _flame_ it or anything, I don't do that, but that's just…geez that's not even weird that's just _bizarre_…) but really, are Fred and Angelina not lacking some serious spot light time? This idea came to me while I was reading my favorite parts of the fourth and fifth books (preparing for the sixth book…), and well…I think I'm gonna make a series of one-shots involving them. Just like…aftermaths of different things that happened during the year (For example, getting kicked off the team by Umbridge, dropping out of school, that sort of thing. I might do one of the Yule Ball too. That'd be fun. I just hope you enjoy reading this one first.

Dedication: To anyone and everyone who knows that opposites attract.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be stuck writing second-rate fics about how much I adore the couplings of minor characters now would I?

**Note:** This takes place during one of the Quidditch practices in the fifth book before Fred, George, and Harry get kicked off. Just wanna make that clear.

Well…let's see how this one turns out…

"Get it Harry!" Angelina soared upwards on her broomstick, a Quaffle under her arm, shouting encouragement as she weaved between two Bludgers. Why had she even ordered them to be let out? Fred _still_ hadn't arrived yet. At least George had the decency to come, if not ten minutes late. Practice had started _half an hour_ ago, and still no sign of the twin idiot. Who did he think he was, anyways, blowing off practice like that?

"He's snatched it!" Katie squealed, flying loops in the air with excitement. Harry Potter descended from the clouds, a look of great satisfaction alight in his eyes. In his extended hand, beating furiously at his fist with its golden wings, was the Snitch.

"Excellent Harry! Really, you never fail to amaze all of us." Angelina grinned and nodded in his direction. "Okay everyone! I want everything back in the crate until I order the next release." Her orders were followed with clockwork precision. All the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team touched down on the pitch, almost all of them with assorted equipment in their hands, she included. Harry returned the Snitch to its niche in the tiny wooden container, George and Ron heaved one of the mighty Bludgers in their direction, Alicia and Katie working on the other with great effort, and she, Angelina, deposited the Quaffle back into the crate. Her face was flushed with the exhilaration of a good practice, absent team member aside. Now she knew why Wood would always give those long winded pep talks before games. It got her pumped just thinking about how badly they would bash those arrogant Slytherins at their first match.

"Angelina! Are we going to practice or what?" Katie gave her friend an impatient look. The Quidditch captain looked up to see her team patiently waiting for the order to release the Bludgers, Snitch, and Quaffle once again.

"You mates don't want a break?" Angelina tilted her head slightly, braided hair falling to the side.

"Are you joking?" George grinned. "I think the whole _house_ would go nutters if we lost our first match against Slytherin."

"This from the late beater who's twin hasn't even shown up yet." Angelina looked at the red head disapprovingly.

"Who says I haven't shown up yet?" A voice from behind her made the Quidditch captain spin around in surprise and fury.

"I hope you have a reasonable explanation as to your severe tardiness as of late, especially being now _forty five minutes late_ to one of our last practices before our first match with Slytherin, not to mention our first match of the _year_." Angelina's eyes were burning with her potential wrath.

"I was…uh…doing some…research, alright?" Fred shrugged, then smirked. "I like you Angie, but you've got to lighten up mate." The twin allowed two of his fingers to crawl up her bare arm.

"_Don't_ call me Angie." Angelina grabbed his hand from her forearm and twisted it until he yelped.

"Hey! Easy!" Fred pulled his fingers away and shook them out. "I get enough injuries from the Bludgers!"

"You won't know _injuries_ until I rip your head off when we've lost the first match of the season because of you." The captain hissed, annoyed.

"You don't have much confidence in me, do you?" Fred grinned and Angelina scowled.

"I wonder _why._ Look, I'll talk to you about your punctuality issues _later._"

"Private conversation with you? I'm open to it!"

"Let 'em fly team!" Angelina shouted, choosing to ignore Fred's last comment and instead mount her broom indignantly. She didn't notice Alicia and Katie exchange sly smiles as they went to retrieve the Quaffle. George undid the chains which kept the Bludgers locked down and stood back as they exploded into the sky. Quickly, he mounted his broom and lifted off just as his twin did the same. Harry was long gone, as he had released the Snitch on his own accord and went chasing after it as soon as his patience had run out. Ron, still getting used to his new broom, hobbled a bit as he hastily made his way over to the goal posts.

"Shall we try the new spread then?" Alicia swept a lock of hair behind her ear and waited for further instructions.

"…Good idea. We've been over it. Get going." The three remaining team members leapt into the air, passing the Quaffle around with skill that few could master.

"Catch!" Katie pitched the red ball towards Alicia, who caught it with ease.

"Watch your back Kate!" Angelina hollered. Katie turned and executed a quick sloth grip roll to get out of the way of a speeding Bludger.

"Ugh…it's gonna take me a while to get used to those things…" The chaser still looked slightly ill as she resumed her upright position.

"You'd think after so many years you'd get over all these rolls by now…" Alicia giggled and flung the Quaffle at the goal post with a good bit of force. Everyone was rather more than slightly stunned when Ron spun his broom and whacked it away, sending the Quaffle straight back. He had successfully blocked a chaser's true attempt to land a goal. A first for him.

"…Good Ron." Angelina nodded with approval. "Very good." The younger Weasley grinned excitedly, looking up at Harry who lingered high above but offered a thumbs up sign to show that he was watching.

The rest of practice went rather well.

_Now that we have a full team_…Angelina reminded herself, flying back a bit to catch the Quaffle that Alicia had thrown in her direction. A sudden crack directly next to her ear sent the captain veering off course, taken aback by the abrupt noise.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Angelina whirled about to see Fred behind her, beater's bat in hand, looking sheepish.

"Is that any way to thank someone who just saved your life?"

"…Excuse me?"

"Bludger, mate." Fred's only response lingered as he smacked another of the enchanted black balls away. For a reason that she couldn't explain, the Quidditch captain got very agitated whenever Fred called her 'mate'. Angelina grunted, flying towards the goal in agitation and hurdling the ball through the left goal, scoring a little too easily for her comfort.

Ron had only been guarding the _right_ goalpost, leaving the other two wide open. Again.

"Fred!" Angelina snapped, closing the lid of the Quidditch crate carefully. "Get George and take this back to the broom closet, then you, only you, meet with me afterwards."

"For what, hmm?" Alicia came up behind Angelina and prodded her shoulder as soon as Fred was gone.

"Secret love meeting?" Katie questioned, chuckling mercilessly as Angelina growled.

"Shut up. You're both prats, and you both know as well as I do that Fred's absence every practice has been taking a serious toll on the team."

"What? Can't concentrate knowing your _lover_ could be somewhere other than with you?" Alicia and Katie collapsed into another laughing fit, then took off, seeing Angelina's expression which they correctly took to mean that they were about to get their heads ripped off if they didn't run, and fast. The captain spun on her heel but saw no Fred there to greet her. She nearly screamed with exasperation when she saw him walking towards the tower with George and Lee Jordan, grinning from ear to ear.

"FRED! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A MEETING?" Angelina was downright furious, jumping on her broom and flying over to him.

"…What? Oh…yeah…look, I've got some things to take care of."

"I suggest we meet, or you're off the team." The girl was seething.

"I doubt there's a better beater than me and George in Gryffindor…"

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"…But if you really want to meet, make it tonight. Midnight. Quidditch pitch."

"Wha-?" Angelina glowered. "Midnight? You know, some of us need our sleep." Fred shrugged.

"Sink or swim." He turned and walked away.

"…What?" The chaser shook her head with confusion. "…Midnight…right…"

"A midnight meeting on the Quidditch pitch! How adorably romantic!" Katie squealed as soon as Angelina finished recounting the odd encounter while they did their mass amounts of N.E.W.T. homework.

"It's got nothing to do with _romance_!" Angelina was near the breaking point.

"Denial…lovely." Alicia hissed at Katie in a perfectly audible tone.

"Denial? There's nothing to _deny_!"

"Really? We weren't the only ones who thought you and Fred made an adorable couple at the Yule Ball…"

"…It was a _dance_. We both _had_ to go with someone, alright?"

"But he picked you…"

"Well what was he supposed to do, ask a first year?" Angelina glared at her two smirking friends. "…What?"

"Something's going to happen tonight. I just know it." Alicia nodded slowly.

"…Just like how you 'knew' that you were continually scoring in our own goals that one Quidditch game, then later made up some rubbish about giving our opponents goals because you felt sorry for them?" Angelina quirked an eyebrow, knowing she'd struck a nerve.

"Hey! That was my first game, okay?"

"In any case…" Katie spoke over the other two. "I think that something's about to happen too. And I made all the correct goals my first time."

"…I won't bring up your History of Magic and Transfiguration grades…"

"Grades have nothing to do with it!" Katie insisted, punching her palm with her fist.

"…And neither do Quidditch goals!" Alicia declared, biting her lip. Angelina's two best friends looked at her expectantly.

"…What?"

"Are you going?"

"Do I have a choice? I have to get it through his thick bloody skull that if he's late for practice one more time, he's gone."

"He made a good point though. Who would you get to replace him?" Katie tilted her head slightly.

"I…" Angelina sighed, having no answer. He _did_ make a good point. Wait a second… "How did you know what he…?"

"Oh…well…" Alicia looked embarrassed, speaking for both Katie as well as herself. "We…sort of might have followed you?"

"Ugh! Some best friends you both are, prats!"

"Captain Angelina…I had a feeling you'd come." Fred stepped out of the shadows as Angelina strode onto the expanse of the Quidditch pitch.

"Cut the bloody bull Fred. I'm only here to tell you that you absolutely _must_ begin to come on time. It's not even an option anymore, what with our first match so soon."

"I'll keep that in mind." Fred shrugged it off dismissively.

"Well then, we're done here." Angelina nearly turned to walk away, but the twin grabbed her arm to prevent her from going anywhere.

"No. We're not done here."

"Fred…?" He looked so very serious…

"I need to ask you something very important." A dead silence passed between the two.

"And what would that be?" The beater's face suddenly broke out into an enormous grin.

"Can I have a hug?" Angelina reeled backwards, more shocked than she'd like to admit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"…I want a hug. I don't really think I can make it any more clear than that, mate." Another rush of flames burned through Angelina's body. Why did it annoy her so when he called her mate? That's what she was, wasn't it? His friend? His mate?

"…Why?"

"Must you always question my motives Angie?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Angelina was in his face in an instant.

"…I think it's a funny nickname."

"Well your sense of humor could use some work then."

"I'm positively crushed."

"I'm sure you are." There was a short pause. "You really are a prat, and I hope you're well aware of the fact."

"Am I? I had no idea."

"Sarcastic git…" Angelina shoved Fred in the chest.

"You know you like it."

"Do I?"

"How can you resist me?"

"Resist your _what?_ Your bloody stupid personality or your lack of punctuality?"

"Hmm…I think you find both rather attractive." Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Oh _yes_ Fred, I find you the most devilishly handsome thing on Earth. Take me some place so we can make out for hours on end, because you have simply stolen my heart."

"One of many, mate. One of many."

"Oh…shut up."

"Well would you like me to?"

"Like you to _what?_" Angelina spat, running very low on energy now and slowly beginning to walk back to the castle.

"Take you someplace so we can make out for hours on end?"

"Ugh! I was _kidding_, and I really hope you are too."

"Why?" Fred came up behind Angelina as she walked. "You don't like me?"

"Not like _that._"

"Why not?"

"I…" Angelina's mind raced, trying to find one plausible reason to not like Fred _like that._ Needless to say, she was having a bit of trouble. And why wouldn't she? As much as she didn't want to admit it, she _did_ like Fred. A lot. _Like that. _

"C'mon Angie, you can at least think of _one _reason."

"Well I can start by the fact that you refuse to stop calling me _Angie…_"

"Fine, fine _Angelina_. Anything else?" The chaser was suddenly aware that Fred was close. Very close. Too close. However, the beater had a strong case. That was it. There _was_ nothing else.

"I…you're a pain!" Angelina suddenly exclaimed.

"You're not exactly a spring daisy yourself, darling, and that's when we're _not_ playing Quidditch."

Damn. Thwarted again.

"So…you all out of reasons?" Angelina didn't answer. "Is that a yes? Well then, how about I give you a good idea of why you _should_ like me. Like that." And before Angelina could say another word, Fred had wrapped his strong hands around her neck and kissed her.

The chaser broke the embrace moments later, eyeing the beater oddly, slightly out of breath.

"Fred…"

"Angelina?" The captain's face suddenly hardened.

"You know that I could get you kicked off the bloody team for harassing me in such a way?"

"Well that's just a risk it seems I'll have to take." Fred shrugged. "Besides, I wouldn't consider this harassing. It's not like you're telling me to stop…" His lips met hers again, his hand brushing a few braids from her face.

Angelina pulled away a second time, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Alright, so I do like you. Like that. And…well…okay, so I wouldn't dream of reporting you to the bloody Professor. But don't you dare think that just because…because of…of _this_, that you'll be treated any different from all the others on the team. If anything, I'll be harder on you next time you're late. And you'd _better_ not be."

"Harder on me? Is that even possible?" Fred grinned and pushed her finger away. "Besides, why would I want to miss out on bloody practice if _you're_ going to be there, mate?"

"I'm _not_ your 'mate,'" Angelina snarled, thrusting her finger directly into his chest.

"Right…I s'ppose you'd like the title of girlfriend now, then?"

"…That's _not_ what I said!"

"Ahh, but that's what you meant. Besides, you _are_ my girlfriend, aren't you? C'mon, let's get back to the dormitory, it's late and you look tired." Fred slung an arm around Angelina's shoulder.

"_You're_ the one who suggested this 'Midnight Meeting,'"

"Well I believe it was_ you_ who suggested meeting at all."

"You don't seem to be minding this meeting all too much…"

"I'd say that it was a particularly enjoyable one. Rather a nice change of pace after all that yelling you do during Quidditch practice. And besides, it's not like we're the last ones in bed. I'm near positive that Ron and Harry are still up doing all that homework that they've been dodging for the past few weeks."

"Not like you're much better. You're _still_ dodging it…"

"So…what's your point?"

"…Forget it…"

Thus, the bickering couple wandered off into the night, slowly finding their way back to the Fat Lady's portrait hole and eventually parting ways as they went off to their separate rooms. Few noticed the slight haze of blush that adorned Angelina's cheeks the next day nor the oddly lopsided grin Fred wore that so differed from his usual 'I'm probably up to something, you just don't know about it…yet.' smile.

And every so often, they would rendezvous on warmer nights near the Quidditch pitch, laughing and arguing as they always did.

The last thing that Angelina had expected was for Fred to be kicked off the team.

Lalala! All done. Well…okay so it was kinda crappy. It was a START okay? I'll be writing more Fred/Angelina one shots in the future. I hope you liked this one though!

Love,  
SushiChica


End file.
